global_wastelandfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Weapon Systems of the Imperial Colorado Ascendancy
The ICA utilizes a wide variety of mobile weapons units, from rocket launchers to air defense vehicles. To correctly show them, this page has been created. Type 16 Mobile Rocket Launcher System Designed to offer fast, mobile, effective fire support to the light and heavy infantry alike of the ICA, the Model 16 Multiple Rocket System is an improvised, self propelled rocket launcher mounted on the various technicals and light armored vehicles of the Ascendancy. It fires 107mm rockets that are adaptions of the Chinese 107mm rockets, originally utilized on the Type 63 Multiple Rocket Launcher. In this, it is very similar to this original system, although it made attempts to increase the amount of rockets carried and changes to the overal design to decrease weight. It is still recognizable in its lineage though, as the Type 63 represented a very common and wide spread system that simply had to be copied by the Ascendancy. When originally designing the Army of the Imperial Colorado Ascendancy, it was decided that it was necessary to have light mobile field artillery. Obviously the 155mm howitzer batteries and 227mm multiple rocket launchers of days past would not be useful on the modern battlefield, but light rockets mounted on improvised launchers could provide vital and much needed fire support. With superb mobility, very easy production capabilities due to the simple conversion nature of the trucks and simplicity of manufacture of the rockets, it was eventually decided that the new Model 16s would represent an optimal development for the Army. High modularity, as it could be mounted on multiple trucks and the 107mms could be traded out for 70mms, as well as the ease of upkeep, reliability, and training made it excellent for troops with little experience with such systems. As a result, it would adopted shortly after the system was developed by Lester Tourville's Denver Light Industry Manufacturing firm. The centerpiece of the system is the M16 107mm Multiple Rocket Launcher. This is based heavily on the Chinese Type 63 Multiple Rocket Launcher, and uses 107mm rockets to engage enemy targets at up to 8 kilometers. It uses 16 rockets per system, arranged in 4x4 set up to provide barrages of fire. The advantages of this set up over the previous Tpye 63 was that it would be able to provide more total rockets on targets; however it does weigh slightly more and takes somewhat longer to reload once fired. This disadvantage was viewed as being more than worth it, given the advantages in increased weight of fire. However, it is interchangable with 36 rocket launchers arranged in 2 18 tubes firing 70mm rockets, which are mostly air to surface rockets now utilized for surface to surface roles. It can fire rockets in between 10-12 seconds for both, and can be reloaded in several minutes. Total weight of the system is generally around 750 kilograms, while the rockets have a weight of 20 kilograms each and warheads of somewhere around 5 kilograms. The 70mm rockets are 6.5 kilograms in nature, with warheads varying but generally around 4-6 kilograms. Reloads are carried onboard the vehicle to permit at least one complete reload, while the MRL system can easily be dismounted. Due to their nature, armor and protection were not possible provisions for the Model 16. There is no protection against small arms fire, while heavier weapons can simply destroy it. As a result, it depends on speed, mobility, and capability to fire quickly then retreating to reload to succeed in its mission of fire support. The speed comes from their trucks, which are capable of moving at speeds that can outrun following infantry, and can only be outpaced by lighter enemy vehicles or dedicated military units. Given that it takes less than a quarter of a minute to fire their rockets and then retreat to reload, they are very hard to target with enemy artillery. Crews typically have 7.62mm machine guns with them in a tripod mounting, that provides some minor defense against air assault and ground units, and increasing standardization has seen gun shields added to this. Communication is provided through an onboard radio system. It utilizes various salvaged radios, and newly constructed ones if necessary, to provide for the capability to communicate to other units. It also has an onboard computer, basically a laptop, fitted with the necessary programming and systems to conduct the necessary fire control for targeting of enemy units at extended range. All of this, while basic, does permit a reasonable amount of accuracy and ability to communicate across the field of battle. Unfortunately, it is very hard to accurately state mobility capabilities, due to the array of different trucks that have been used. When possible, they confirm to standards of being able to move on the highway at speeds of at least 110 kilometers an hour, and faster sometimes depending on model. They also all have ranges of at least up to 500 kilometers. It is equipped with a crew of 7 people. This is composed of a driver, a radio operator, and the 5 people operating the rocket launcher. Generally the rocket commander is the commander of the vehicle. The rear of the vehicle is equipped with straps for the personal to sit in, while the driver and radio operator is in the front. However, generally the 5 people who operate the rocket launcher are deployed on a following vehicle, which also carries further reloads and spare parts. Length: Varies, under 7.5 meters Width: Varies, generally around 1 meters Height: Varies, generally around 2 meters Weight: Under 2 metric tons Armament: x1 MRL 107mm/70mm 16/32 tubes x1 7.62mm machine gun Protection: Little, to none Engine: Diesel or Gasoline, retrofitted to be 100 hp + Speed: 110 kilometers land Suspension: Torsion bar in general. 4 wheel drive Maximum Operational Range: 500 kilometers Maximum Weapons RangeLoad Out: 8 Kilometers Crew: 7, Driver, Radio Operator, Commander, 4 other personell Model 16 Air Defense System Attack by enemy aircraft aircrat has always been of pressing concern to the ICA. Although it has a force of fighter jets capable of providing some air cover to its units, against the huge numbers of semi-obsolete aircraft deployed by factions like the GNE these units simply could not be counted on to provide full air support and protection to the field untis of the ICA. As a result, a cheap air defense unit that could be counted on to provide adequate protection to ground units while also being capable of being deployed in the necessary numbers at a cost cheap enough as to make it a strategically effective system. This hard challenge was eventually met with the modular Model 16 Mobile Air Defense System, which was intended to use either missiles or ground based autocannons to defend against enemy aircraft. Defense against aircraft has always been a tough challenge to meet in the modern era. No longer is it possible to rely on large numbers of conscripts to fire rifles as best as they can at slow moving biplanes above, or converted field artillery pieces. Instead, dedicated and well trained units are needed. Providing this training wouldn't be too much of a problem to the ICA, since it had the manpower and resolve available. However, modern anti-aircraft capability also relies heavily on advanced technology, which was a somewhat more difficult proposition. Although the Ascendancy did have access to basic technology, the high tier technologies utilized by the various companies of defense was not easy to recognize. As a result, the need was to manage to create an effective air defense system that wasn't reliant upon extremely advanced technology, could be built easily, would be highly mobgile, and could be deployed in mass. Such a proposal required compromises, and it was recognized from the outset that it would require important sacrifices as compared to conventional air defense systems. However, in the end, the deployment of the Model 16 would provide effective missile and gun defense to the forces of Colorado, all from simple trucks. Like most other systems created at the start of the Ascendancy, Model 16s are truck mounted. Utilizing common 4x4 trucks as their base, they were designed from the outset to be cheap and convertible from regular vehicles. This helped to dramatically cut down on manufacturing time, as well as enabling high mobility, and logistical simplicity. While there were concerns over the load that could be carried, judicious strengthening of the structure, and increased engine power could solve these problems when so necessary. It was also expected that in the future 6 wheeled vehicles could be utilized, with the high modularity of the system enabling easy change-over. There are two main armament systsm that can be utilized by the Model 16. The first is a dual 25mm autocannon system, while the second is a Stinger missile emplacement. The dual 25mm autocannons utilized fires 25x137mm ammunition, the standard US military ammunition of this type. Actual design is based off WW2 designs for the Polsten autocannons, albeit upgraded and improved in caliber. The reason for the choosing of this weapons system was its extremely simplicity, which enabled very quick manufacturing. This autocannon as a result forms the majority of Model 16 equipped units, By contrast, the Model 16 B utilizes Stinger Missiles, with a central FLIR and optical system and 6 Stinger missiles. It is used to engage close ranged enemy air units, as well as enemy missiles and potentially light or medium armored ground units, While more effective than the 25mm autocannons against enemy aircraft, the higher cost had meant that Model 16 Bs are issued only to elite formations. B units also have 7.62mm machine guns, for close in defense. Like most other wheeled vehicles of support, it does not incorporate armor. The necessary level of protection needed to stand up to 7.62mm or even 5.56mm bullets would simply not be feasible for the design, and so therefor it relies upon speed and mobility to keep it out of trouble. It does normally have camouflage of course, which is helpful for hiding it until unwary aircraft come nearby. And the light weight of the vehicle helps it to avoid anti-tank mines, as it isn't heavy to set them off. Asides from this, there is no other major protective scheme incorporated. Communications is the standard tactical radio system of the ICA. This provides for reasonably long distance communication, as it is easily able to remain in secure and encrypted contact with other troops across the width of the battlefield. An onboard computer to provide firing solutions against enemy fighters is utilized, which utilizes the cameras or thermal sensors to provide targeting. Built on the Dodge Ram250 chassis, it incorporates a 600 horsepower engine. This is more than enough to enable it to tow the onboard passengers and the anti-aircraft load out, and can propel it to the standard 110 + kilometers on roads. Furthermore, it can attain ranges of up to 500 kilometers, enabling a good amount of tactical and strategic mobility and independence. A crew of 4 is deployed on the vehicle, consisting of the driver, commander, radio operator, and gunner. Meanwhile, the remainder of the crew, 3 people, are deployed on a following transport vehicle which also carries the various spare parts, ammunition, and support tools needed to keep the weapons going for extended periods of time. Length: Varies, under 7.5 meters Width: Varies, generally around 1.5 meters Height: 2 meters Weight: Under 2 metric tons Armament: 1 x2 25mm autocannon gun system Or x6 Stinger Missile Launch platform Protection: Little, to none Engine: Diesel or Gasoline, retrofitted to be 600 hp Speed: 110 kilometers land Suspension: Torsion bar in general. 4 wheel drive Maximum Operational Range: 500 kilometers Crew: 7, Driver, Radio Operator, Commander, 4 other people Model 16 Light Multi-Purpose Weapons System One of the first military vehicles of Colorado that was purpose designed to be such from the outset and not a conversion of another unit, the model 16 LMPWS is a common vehicle unit in the Ascendancy's Army. It was created to offer a light unit that could fulfill a wide variety of functions, with these initially being viewed as recovery vehicle, APC, mortar carrier, light SPG, artillery shell transport vehicle, rocket artillery unit, rocket artillery carrier, direct fire support vehicle, tank hunter, light radar system, air defense unit, electronic warfare systems, bridge-laying system, minelayer unit, breeching vehicle, artillery spotting vehicle, transporter erector launcher (TEL), ambulance vehicle, and reconaissance units. Such a wide variety of units and its relative simplicity make it efficient to build and operate, an important concern for the Imperial Army. Meanwhile light weight makes it optimal for deployment in all services, and not merely the heavy units of the Nation. When building the military forces of the Imperical Colorado Ascendancy, it was decided that as many units needed to be built on a single chassis as possible. With the military industry just being rebuilt, constructing elaborate military units would be very difficult to achieve, and therefor a single unit would enable large numbers of it to built cheaply and efficiently. Thus, the impetus for the model 16 Light Multi-Purpose Weapons System. This unit was intended to fulfill a wide variety of roles, all of these being fast, mobile, and lightly armored. As a result, after a crash design course, the Model 16 was created, based on various foreign vehicles of similar design, and utilizing parts interchangable to various US Armed Forces supplies already in circulation. Model 16 Light Multi-Purpose Weapon Systems are wheeled vehicles, which generally weight around 9 metric tons. It has 6 wheels, distributed in two rows of 3, each of which articulates independently to ensure good off-road manuverbility. Total length comes out at 5 meters, while it is 2.5 meters in width. Height however, varies, although the basic chassis is 1.75 meters in height. It is equipped with a V shaped bottom hull, which helps to prevent extensive damage from enemy mines, although luckily it is rather light weight so anti-tank mines are not a major threat. The vehicle is entered through a small hatch on the side in most variants, aside from the APC variant which adds in a rear door. Instead of listing various armament capabilities by each type, it is instead better to list the operational capabilities and systems of each unit. With such a wide variety, it is impossible to fit a general paragraph describing them all. The armored recovery vehicle, or Model 16 Light Armored Recovery Vehicle, is designed to tow other Model 16s, destroyed light vehicles, trucks, and such units to repair facilities and out of the battlefield. It is equipped with a heavy winch for towing a crane for lifting(Such as removing parts from a damaged vehicle), a powerful engine, and received up-armoring. A frontal bulldozer blade is equipped as well, and also a pump to transfer fuel to the vehicle, and a spare engine for the Model 16 type. It carries a 7.62mm self defense machine gun. Model 16 Combat Engineering Vehicles are the main light combat engineering unit of the ICA's Army. Although not as common as heavier units due to its reduced relative capability, it is still well liked for its mobility and logistical ease. It is designed to conduct earth moving, engineering, and obstacle breeching work on the battlefield. It has a hydraulic excavator arm, a frontal plough to clear mines, and can tow a minefield breaching rocket trailer behind itself. An onboard mine detector, various portable mine detectors, and rangefinders are utilized as well. Like other engineering vehicles it has a self defense 7.62mm machine gun. Often utilized in light units for command and control, the Model 16 Light Command Vehicle carries appropriate room for the onboard commander, and three radio operators. It has a long range transmitter, short range transmitter, and batteries to power it when it is at a stop for extended periods of time. Good onboard computer systems and planning capabilities give it an excellent view of the battlefield, while it also acarries a defensive 7.62mm machine gun. One of the most common variants in the Imperial Army, Model 16 Armored Personell Carriers are utilized to provide infantry transport around the battlefield. It took the basic chassis of the vehicle and provided a top area on it, which provides room for up to 12 infantrymen sitting in two rows of six. Generally it carries a smaller amount, but the ability to carry up to this number of fully equipped infantrymen is always useful. It also has a powered turret on top that carries either 20mm autocannon, cable of elevating to engage low flying aerial threats, a 60mm breech loading mortar, or dual 7.62mm machine guns. It is operated by a crew of 3 people, composed of the commander, driver, and radio operator. It has a double door arrangement at the end through which the onboard units can quickly leave or exit, but doesn't have firing slits in an effort to improve protection. Utilized to provide heavy close ranged fire support, the Model 16 120 Automatic Mortar Carrier carries an automatic 120mm breech loaded mortar, cabable of fitting standard 120mm mortar shells. The 120mm system has excellent rate of fire, up to 6 rounds per minute, a 360 degree rotation, ans 48 rounds are carried onboard. It carries a crew of 3, a commander, driver, and gunner. Advanced onboard computers and radio systems provide good coordination and support. A self defense 7.62mm machine gun is carried. Mounting a 105mm howitzer, the Model 16 105 Light Self Propelled Gun is a common light SPG unit in the ICA's armed forces. Used to provide fast, mobile, and cheap firepower on the battlefield, they are extremely quick, and can rapidly move up to provide supporting firepower. Each is equpped with a turreted 105mm howitzer, the same type as the standard 105mm pack howitzer, which is light enough to be carried by the vehicle while still providing appreciable levels of firepower. It can attain rates of fire in sustained operations of 3 rounds per minute, while in burst modes it can reach up to 8 rounds per minute. It carries onboard 18 rounds of ammunition, while an accompanying vehicle, built on the same chasiss but with a reloading crane, has 48 more rounds. The crew of 6 has a commander, loader and radio operator, layer, ammunition handler and driver, ammunition handler, and a second in command who is also responsible for ammunition preparations. The ammuniton handler and the second in command travel in the supporting vehicle, while the rest are in the forward unit. These units are typically deployed in batteries of 6 howitzers, with 6 supporting reload vehicles, two spotting vehicles, and a command post vehicle. It has a defensive 7.62mm machine gun. Supporting the 105mm unit is the Model 16 Artillery Resupply Transport. This carries the 48 rounds mentioned above, as well as its own 7.62mm defense gun, and the supporting crew. They are vital to the effective operation of the SPGs on the battlefield. Model 16 Armored Mobile Rocket Launcher Systems are, along with Model 16 Mobile Rocket Launcher Systems, one of the main light MRLs in ICA service. It is designed to carry similar rockets, 107mms or 70mms, albeit in expanded numbers. It can carry 30 107mms in a 6x5 mounting, or 64 70mm rockets, an increase in firepower over the other MRL system. These rockets are automatically fired from inside the vehicle, while there is a crew of 3 people, composed of the commander, gunner, and driver, while there are also 3 people composed of loading and ammunition handling personell on the supporting reload vehicle. A 7.62mm machine gun is utilized as a secondary weapon. They are generally deploed with 6 AMRLSs, 12 RSVs, 2 artillery spotter vehicles, and a command post vehicle, so as to permit each vehicle to have a total of 5 complete firing patterns available. Supplying the Model 16 AMRL is the Model 16 Rocket Supply Vehicle. It is designed to carry reloads for the 107mm or 70mm rocket launcher, which for the RSV is 30 107mm and 64 for the 70mms, enabling two consecutive firings of both. The vehicle also carries some of the needed people for the operation, and a self defense 7.62mm machine gun. A common unit in the Army of the Ascendancy, the Model 16 90 Direct Fire Gun System is equipped with a high velocity 90mm gun for usage in supporting infantry or counting enemy tanks. Although a 105mm system had been the preference when the need for a direct fire system had been identified, it was realized that the Model 16 could only fit a 90mm gun at best. 100mm was considered as well, but as no weapon of this caliber yet existed in service and it too would have been too large, it was rejected. The main gun is 90mm/55 which gives high velocity, while it carries 24 rounds onboard. A 7.62mm coaxial machine gun and an optional top mounted 12.7mm anti-air gun fill out its armament. Although light, the Model 16 Tank Destroyer is a common unit that has the capability to destroy enemy MBTs. It is designed to carry anti-tank missiles, of the TOW type. It can however, fire several other types. Five missiles are carried in a tilt up launcher at the end of the hull, while it also carries 5 reloads internally to fire after launch. They can be launched remotely from inside, or from other vehicles, and the missiles are fully automatically controlled to enable them to hit the target effectively. A 7.62mm machine gun over the commander's hatch provides close in defense. Although not mounting offensive weaponry, Model 17 Light Radar Platforms are extremely useful to the functioning of the Army in the air defense, counterbattery, and search and tracking role. It carries an onboard search and tracking radar, capable of identifying aerial objects in a wide radius around the vehicle, and tracking them for engagement. It can do this down to the size of artillery shells, dramatically aiding in artillery engaging enemy units. They can track both low speed threats, and high speed threats, and units at low altitude and high altitude. This radar unit is also designed to operate in bands with little jamming, to be shielded against enemy EMP pulses, and to extremely tough and reliable. It does not carry self defense weaponry . There are actually three air defense platforms. These are the Model 16 Close Range Gun Defense System, Model 16 Close Range Missile Defense System, and the Model 17 Medium Range Air Defense Platform. The first, the Model 16 CRGDS is a SPAAG armed with 2 25mm automatic air defense cannons. Equipped with radar, thermal sensors, and visual control it is quite effective against enemy aircraft at close range. The second, the Model 16 Close Range Missile Defense System, which is equipped with 12 Sidewinder missiles in two 3x2 boxes(Technically variants of them used for ground point defense). This has superior range and kill probabilities, but decreased reaction time. It does have superior capabilities to engage enemy MBTs though. The final unit, the Model 17 MRADP carries 6 SLAMRAAMs in a 3x2 box. However, unlike the others, it has no onboard radar, and is instead dependent on supporting radar units. Typically it is deployed in a unit composed of 6 Model 17s, 2 Model 17 Light Radar Platform, and a Model 16 Light Command Post Vehicle. Both the Model 16 CRMDS and the Model 16 MRADP have a 7.62mm machine gun for self defense. A vital support unit, Model 17 Electronic Warfare and Countermeasure Vehicles are utilized for battlefield electronic warfare and countering such tactics. Each is equipped with onboard jammers, data collection arrays, onboard systems warfare equipment, and excellent communication capabilities to send back collected information to headquarters. It also has a passive radar system capable of detecting enemy radar, useful for alerting surrounding units. Finally, it has decoy deployment systems that are superior to the standard 81mm grenade launchers used by Model 16s, so as to further harm enemy radar capabilities. Like most vehicles, a 7.62mm gun is used for self defense. Though it may be light, a bridge laying variant, the Model 16 Bridge-Laying Vehicle does exist. This is designed to carry forward a bridge capable of spanning a 12 meter gap and letting all current vehicles in the army of the Ascendancy pass over it, up to and including M1 Abrams MBTs. However, it is expected that bridgelayers based on larger vehicles will be used, to provide longer bridge deployment abilities. As with the other vehicles. a 7.62mm gun is carried. Quite important for holding positions against enemy assault, the Model 16 Mine Deployment System utilizes a large number of mine tubes to deploy very large numbers of mines quite quickly. Either anti-personnel or anti-tank mines can be fitted, with anti-personnel mines being fitted 10 to each tube, and with the system mounting 120 anti-personell mines onboard, enough for quickly laying down a field of up to 120 mines. Meanwhile anti-tank tubes are substantially larger and carry only 3 mines each, but can still fit some 15 onboard systems holding 5 mines each, for 75 anti-vehicle mines. It carries a defensive 7.62mm gun. Utilized to provide assault breeching capabilities across enemy minefields and emplacements, Model 16 Assault Breacher Vehicles carry large lines with explosives to clear paths through the enemy. This unit is designed to blast a 100 meter long by 15 meter long hole through enemy defenses, with their rocket powered lines being able to detonate conventional enemy mines. This vehicle is useful for providing light infantry units with the capability to directly assault prepared enemy defenses. A 7.62mm machine gun is usef for self defense. To support the artillery arm of the ICA's Army, the Model 16 Artillery Reconnaissance Vehicle is used. Model 16 ARVs include periscopes, optical sensors, a counter-battery surveillance radar(capable of detecting targets up to 15 kilometers away and being retracted), navigational computer, laser rangefinder, and night vision surveillance capabilities. The turret is two man, so as to provide superior surveillance capabilities. A defensive 12.7mm machine gun is utilized. Utilized for tactical bombardment, the Model 16 Transporter Erector Launcher is designed to mount a short range artillery rocket. This rocket, the newly designed and built T16x300 TAS carries a 300mm by 6 meter artillery rocket, utilized to strike targets up to 60 kilometers away. Two of these are carried onboard, helping to increase overall firepower. They are generally issued to special missile bombardment units. Model 16 Mobile Ambulance Vehicles are equipped with provisions for 4-5 strechers, a medic, heavy duty air conditioning system, purified water supplies, refrigerators, electric sterlizers, medical cuboards, and erectable tents. Accompanying most units in the army, they help to provide healing capabilities close to the front line. They are clearly marked with large white crosses on the side of the vehicle, and do not carry any armament. For reconnaissance of ground positions of the enemy the Model 16 Reconnaissance Vehicle is used. This fits a 25mm Bushmaster cannon to the vehicle, while adding on a long range radio that can communicate up to 50 kilometers away and an even larger radio mast that can communicate up to 300 kilometers. It also has an onboard navigation computer, laser rangefinder, and the necessary software for maps of most of North America. An onboard surveillance radar is capable of detecting targets up to 16 kilometers away, while it fits very good visual and thermal surveillance systems. A crew of 6 is used, composed of a commander, gunner, driver, navigator, and two observers. All of these systems, asides from those stated otherwise, have all around protection against 12.7mm rounds and frontal protection against 25mm rounds. They also all carry 6 81mm grenade launchers, used for launching smoke grenades, aeresol grenades, or anti personell grenades. The bottom of the vehicle incorporates a V shaped hull, helping to protect against enemy mines. NBC protection is utilized on all variants. Safe stowage of blow-out ammunition is used. Modular capabilities for the attachment of external slat armor or other tpes of armor is used. The fuel tanks were carefully armored, to prevent them from being hit, and use diesel to reduce the possibilit of flame. It can also generate a smokescreen by deploy diesel fuel into the exhaust and utilizing the smoke generating system. Each vehicle is equipped with an onboard radio, as well as an onboard computer system. Of course this varies by unit, with reconnaissance units being quite competent at independent operations. This enables it to keep in contact with the rest of friendly forces, through secure and coded communication capabilities. The basic engine for all of the units is 300 horsepower, and utilizes diesel. This engine enables it to attain speeds of up to 75 kilometers per hour on roads, while off roads it can go 50 kilometers per hour. Furthermore the vehicle is amphibious, and when crossing water can go at 8 kilometers per hour. Torsion bar suspension is used, for the sake of cheapness and realiability. It can also travel for ranges of up to 500 kilometers, helping to provide good strategic capabilities. Type 17 Tank Destroyer